OBJECTIVE To determine whether skin temperature and conductance (an electrical measure of sweating) could be measured in rhesus macaques for development of this animal model in the study of the etiology of hot flashes. RESULTS The animal was not anesthetized. Electrodes and thermisters, for measuring skin conductance and temperature, respectively, were applied to the ear pinna, forehead, calf and chest of a female rhesus macaque positioned in a restraining chair to which the animal had been previously accustomed for prolonged periods. The animal was allowed ad libitum access to food and water, and was watched continuously during data recording which took place in a room under precise temperature and humidity control. Data were recorded on two days for three to five hours each day. On the first day, baseline measurements were obtained for 90 minutes after which the room temperature raised and lowered a few degrees for 30 minutes then held at 35{C for approximately 30 minutes. Skin temperatures were stable during the baseline period and then showed the expected physiological responses to the ambient temperature changes. During the 30 minute heating period, fluctuations in skin conductance level sugges tive of sweating were seen in the calf. On the second day of data recording, the same animal was used. Baseline measurements were obtained for 125 minutes after which the ambient temperature was slowly raised to 40{C. Skin temperatures were stable during baseline, after which they increased with ambient temperature. Skin conductance level suggestive of sweating was seen in the sternum and calf during the heating period. The data demonstrate the feasibility of the proposed recording procedures. FUTURE DIRECTIONS We plan to conduct three short pilot studies in ovariectomized female macaques in the coming year to identify and validate one or more objective physiological markers that would indicate the occurance of a hot flash. KEY WORDS menopause, hot flashes, skin temperature; skin conductance; animal model development. FUNDING NIH PO1 AG11915, R37 AG05233, R21 application pending.